My Dream is Just A Dream
by Iridescent Bellisle Cullen
Summary: RATED M for Language. I had A Dream similar to this, so I wrote it down before I forgot it. Of course, I am not Bella and S.M owns these people. I don't want Bella.


(A/N: This is NOT my story, just so's you know. It is JackShellington'sBride's, but she allowed me to post this on my page. I just proofread it.)

**_Just A Dream is by Carrie Underwood. S.M owns Twilight sadly. I can't even rent them. This is a Jasper/Bella maybe a one-shot. There could be chapters more if I get enough reviews (hint hint). Well,, if you don't, I Get You My Pretties and Your Little Dogs Too (Cackles with evil laugh) THIS IS MY PLOT! This was hard for me to write cause it brought flashes of my Grandpa Jerry's funeral. He was very dear to me, even though he passed away last summer, his death is hard on me, my Daddy, and my Grandma Tammy, along with my Aunt Patti._**

_**(Tries to run off with Peter. Mrs. Meyers catches me and yells at me, saying she needs him for Breaking Dawn pt 2. I yell back Braking Dawn pt. 2 is done, we all have to wait till November for it to come out. She glares at me and says if you sic your flying monkeys on the director, I will give you Peter. YAAAA FLY MY PRETTIES FLY FLY SO WE CAN KEEP PETER!)**_

**It ****was two weeks after the day Bella turned 18. She was ****all dressed in white, going to the church that night****.**

Bella smiled thinking that this must be her wedding day. Beside her was a petite girl with short, pale-blond hair. (Not Rose) And the other man beside her had hair of a pale blond also, and a tall and lean body (come who is our favorite B.O.W). He smiled gently at her. She smiled back at him shyly.

**She had his box of letters in the passenger seat, six pence in her shoe, something borrowed, something blue. **(Carriage Seat)

She smiled as she looked down at her beautiful white corset, thinking to herself 'it must be an old fashion one.**  
****'And when the church doors opened up wide, ****she put her veil down trying to hide the tears. Oh ****she just couldn't believe it****.'**

When she stepped out of the carriage she smiled thinking she was crying with joy, but was shocked when she saw Jasper at the end of the aisle then she instantly brightened cause she felt only love for him. Edward might have been her first boyfriend but she loved Jasper more with that one look than Edward in their whole relationship.**  
**

**She heard the trumpets from the military band and the ****flowers fell out of in her ****hands****. **She looked down to see dress go black, and her veil get shorter and black as Jasper disappears. She cries as she sees the the flag covered coffin in his place she crumples as she steps up beside it. **  
**

**Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go ****I was counting on forever, now I'll never know ****I can't even breathe. ****It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background e****verybody's saying, he's not a coming home now. ****This can't be happening to me. ****This is just a dream.**

Bella thought about a future with Jasper one with kids and him telling tales of war. She cried as people whispered about her. How she was so in love that they were to get married soon.  
**The preacher man said let us bow our heads and ****pray ****lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt.**

Bella sobbed knowing her hurt couldn't be healed unless Jasper came back for her. Her Jasper she needed him.**  
****then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard**** t****hen they handed her a folded up flag and ****she held on to all she had left of him oh and what could've been.**

Bella held on to the flag for her life like it was her anchor "where are you Jasper" she whispered "you can't be dead". Bella realized when they played Taps he wasn't coming back. She sobbed harder at the thought.**  
****And then guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart**

Bella flinched at every one of the twenty one shots feeling each on hit her heart. Whimpering at the last shot rang true

**Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go ****I was counting on forever, now I'll never know****I can't even breathe. ****It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background. ****Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,****This**** can't be happening to me. ****This is just a dream.**

_Please let this be a dream,_ thought Bella. _At least then you're alive for me, Jasper.**  
**_

**Oh, Oh Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go****? I was counting on forever, now I'll never know. ****Ohh I'll never know.****  
****It's like, I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background****.  
****Everybody's saying, he's not a coming home now. ****This**** can't be happening to me. This**** is just a dream.**** Oh**** this is just a dream ****just a dream, oh!**

What about our forever Jasper? What about ours?

Bella woke with a start. Looking around, she saw that Edward wasn't there. He was hunting for the weekend. She touched her cheek, feeling the tears she cried in her sleep. She ran to her laptop that Rosalie gave her and booted it up. Rosalie and she became as close, just as her and Alice were. Rosalie had said that "she was sorry was such a bitch to her" and that "her true mate is in the family." She and Bella have been like sisters since. When the laptop was finally up, she clicked Google and searched for "The History of Major Jasper Whitlock." She found out he was going to marry his fiancée Belle Beare (sounds like bear the last E is silent)

_Hmm, th_d_at's a different last name,_ Bella thought. But Bella pondered it for a few seconds and whispered in shock, "I'm her!" She ran outside to her new car. a Chevy Malibu, and sped off to the Cullen's. If Charlie saw her now, he would have had a heart attack. She swerved in front of the house and jumped out. She ran through the grass and to the door, just in time for Jasper to open it, and catch her before she slammed into him.

"Darlin', what is wrong?" Jasper asked me holding my shoulders.

"Jasper she panted I am..." She paused for a breath as Jasper gave her some determination and courage. "I am Belle Beare."

Jasper looked shocked for a minute then starts laughin "You're my Belle, my Belle." He swooped her into a hug. "Oh darlin, how did I not see it? Why did I wait for you to realize it?" He smiled at her, then kissed her.

She returned the kiss and he placed his forehead on hers. They smiled and both whispered at the same time, "I love you." Jaspers phone went off, and he checked it.

_Peter_**_:_ Bout Damn Time Major**.

Jasper typed back: **S****tupid fucker, you knew and didn't tell me. **

Peter texted back: **Yeah so come and get me stupid haha**

Jasper looked at his Belle, then at his bike. "Ma belle, would you like to go on a road trip?"

Bella grinned. "As long as I am with you."**  
**

(A/N: **PLEASE REVIEW**, but don't give me the credit. This fanfic belongs to JackSkellington'sBride, who allowed me to post this.)


End file.
